


Be Mine, Valentine?

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Kuroo only wants one person for Valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!

The 14th of February. The day when couples make ouy and single people go to strip clubs and bars. The best day of the year according to Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo can count back all of his Valentines days with Kenma where the latter just sits in silence. One year he had been partially excited, but quickly sad after finding out no one on his class had gotten him a Valentines. Kuroo still remembered the heartbroken face on the boy when he came over to Kuroo's later, while his parents did romantic deeds and Kuroo's babysitter "watched" the kids.

-years ago-

Kuroo had been sitting on his bed watching when Kenma ran into his room and, after closing the door behind him, poked him on the shoulder. When he looked up, there was a bright red bow wrapped around a bar.

"Kenma, wha is this for?"  He asked, voice still small for a 7 year old. 

Kenma pushed the bar into his hands.

"Kuro is always nice, nicer than kids in class. Mommy said Valentines day when girls give chocolates to boys they like. I'm not a girl... but in America it's for boys and girls and I like you cause you are nice..." Kenma nodded and sat on his legs happily.

Kuroo took the chocolate and opened it. He smiled and broke it in half and handed half of it to Kenma. 

Kenma took it gratefully and curled up next to Kuroo to watch The Lion King.

-Now-

Kuroo raised his arm to knock on the dark wooden door. It was almost like it was taunting him. He looked through the window next to the door and took a deep breath. He could see a figure curled up on the couch inside, dressed in a casual everyday outfit. He wanted so badly to knock and get it over with. It shouldn't be that hard to knock on your best friend's door, except that he wanted to ask a life changing question,and it was Valentines day!

He could walk away and forget it ever happened...

No he had to do this

He rapped on the door, knocks like thunder. Kenma jolted up at the noise, then walked over to the door. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful face, framed by his blond-black hair, which was getting longer and more black every day. He looked up at Kuroo questioningly.

"Kuro, why are you here?" He looked his best friend up and down. "Shouldn't you be out with a Valentine?"

"Well that's sort of why I'm here" He replied.

It was now or never. Kuroo shook off his previous doubts and handed the box of chocolates to the shorter boy. Kenma looked almost scared.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked, his eyes hopeful. 

"Kuro..." Kenma started.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I've just been in love with you for years now and I wanted to tell you but I thought it would ruin our friendship I can leave if you want-" his words were cut off by a pair of lips colliding against his own.

His words died off into the kiss. It wasn't very experienced, teeth and gums mostly. Kuroo didn't care, he was kissing Kenma Kozume, who actually started the kiss! He ran his fingers through the long hair and pulled him closer. Kenma practically melted. 

After what seemed like decades Kenma pulled back, blush evident on his face.

"You wouldn't shut up..." he said, looking down at what was a very interesting floor at the moment. "I want to be your Valentine, Tetsu."

Kuroo could have jumped as high as that little shrimp, he was so happy, which he would never do. He settled for kissing his new Valentine on the forehead. Kenma hid his face in his hands.

"You're embarrassing. " He spoke through hands.

"You love me for it," he smirked, he was back to normal.

The shorter boy looked up at him, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
